Trapped in the Family
by Savagely74
Summary: Follow along as Lincoln goes through life explicitly. This was inspired by R. Kelly's Trapped in the Closet series. That's all I got really...Not sure what else to say about the story...It's rated M...It's not for kids..so...stay away unless you're of a fit age to read this...Keep your cock in your pants...If you're still reading this, why the hell aren't you reading the story?
1. Chapter 1: The Tiara

**In Lincoln's room**

 **(Intro plays)**

This story was made inspired by Trapped in the Closet by R. Kelly.

Lincoln narrates

* * *

 _Now, before we begin with our story_

 _I'd like to tell you a little about me_

 _I'm just one of two males in a female family_

 _A lot of problems here as you can see_

 _Here's everyone, described perfectly, maybe_

 _Dad, man of the house and the head of this family_

 _Even though in the kitchen is where he ought to be_

 _Mom, who is especially loving and nice_

 _But she ain't afraid to add in a little spice_

 _Lori, whose hobby is suckin Bobby_

 _Like mom's movies, she ain't family-friendly_

 _Leni, dumb as hell_

 _Thinks 1 plus 2 equals 12_

 _Luna, a fun, rocking chick_

 _Who ain't interested in dick_

 _Luan, prankster and comedian_

 _Who has pranks and jokes to no end_

 _Lynn, the physical activity fanatic_

 _She is legally a sports addict_

 _Then, of course, there's me_

 _The narrator and a motherfuckin OG_

 _Lucy, a young, monotone poet_

 _Blandly expresses emotion, you know it_

 _Then we got the damn twins_

 _Lola and Lana, they fight till one wins_

 _Lola, an annoying, stuck-up, pretend princess_

 _The bitch'll snitch on anything she can witness_

 _Lisa, smartest there has ever been in a while_

 _And is surely Shaggy and Velma's lovechild_

 _Lastly, we've got Lily_

 _She's just a smelly ass baby_

 _We're done there, so let the show begin_

 _It all started this exact weekend_

* * *

 _I wake up around 10_

 _Already about to sin_

 _I stumble over and lock the doors so no one can get in_

 _I prepare myself to let out what I've been holding in_

 _Open up my sites and begin_

 _"Lincoln," Someone said as I began to fill with dread_

 _I closed down my sites and jumped out of bed_

 _I'm just glad it happened before I jerked off for a while_

 _I unlock the door, open it, and see a smile_

 _I heard a voice from way down below_

 _It was Lola, a snitching ass hoe_

 _I said, "Lola, leave me alone. It's time for you to go."_

 _She said, "Fine. Fine. I'll just tell mom about you jerkin off to bimbos!"_

 _I put a hand over her mouth and asked, "How did you know?!"_

 _She slapped my hand away and said, "I didn't." Goddamn this hoe_

 _She tricked me and now she had some dirty info_

 _I couldn't believe my dumbass self fell for that_

 _She said she needed my help. Man, where is Lynn's bat?_

 _She wanted her tiara that she lost_

 _and demanded me to find it, but she ain't my boss_

 _Told her, "Psh! Find it yourself."_

 _"I'll tell mom you were pleasing yourself_

 _I hate it when Lola knew something about me_

 _She could use that type of shit right against me_

 _I said, "Alright. I'll find your damn tiara, princess, but right after that, I'm getting down to my business."_

 _Lola said, "Now, you had better not be getting smart!"_

 _I said, "By the way, royalty doesn't get tiaras from Wal-Mart!"_

 _She walked back into her room and I started to zoom_

 _It's find the tiara or face your doom_

 _I searched and searched and searched for so long_

 _I sat down and wondered what was I doing wrong_

 _Luan confronted me with her jokes and her very best punchline_

 _None really funny and only half could be considered sublime_

 _I said, "Look, don't bother me right now. I'm looking for a tiara, but finding it? I don't know how."_

 _Luan said, "Oh, come on, Lincoln. I'm giving you my best here."_

 _"Well, sorry, but your bad jokes are getting hard to hear."_

 _"What?! I'll have you know that I could make you laugh going from here to boston and right back."_

 _"Luan, I'm real sorry to break it to ya. Truly, I am. Sincerely and honestly, you're no Bernie Mac."_

 _"Whatever. You said you were looking for a tiara?"_

 _"Well, do you know where to look for the tiara?"_

 _"Try looking outside, dum-dum."_

 _"Thanks. Now, chew some fucking gum."_

 _I walked outside; it was a bright, bright day_

 _My surroundings were beautiful, what can I say_

 _Afterall, it was a warm, sunny time in May_

 _I looked and looked all around the yard_

 _Who knew finding a tiara would be this hard?_

 _I couldn't find it out here, the grass was so damn tall_

 _I kicked something and looked down to find a football_

 _Just then, out of nowhere, I was hit from my side_

 _All the air knocked outta me, I swore I almost died_

 _I get up, ready to bash somebody's teeth in_

 _I sighed as I saw that the 'somebody' was Lynn_

 _I asked, "Why the fuck did you make me fall?!"_

 _She said, "Well, you were touching my ball."_

 _"Listen, Lynn. I'm on a mission. I'm finding Lola's tiara."_

 _"Now why in the hell are **you** looking for **her** tiara?"_

 _"She's blackmailing me, Lynn. So, have you seen the damn thing?"_

 _"Oh, it was in my room. You'll find it by my basketball, my sibling."_

 _"Thanks. By the way, take a shower, Swish."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Your pits smell like skunk and your pussy smells like fish."_

 _She blushed, growled and said, "Go fuck yourself!"_

 _I walked off, chuckling to my self_

 _I walked upstairs, to Lynn's room that she shared with her sister_

 _Lucy, a monotone emo, asked me, "What are you doing, mister?"_

 _"Lucy, I just need Lola's tiara, so give me it."_

 _"Linc, I don't have any of Lola's princess shit."_

 _"Lynn told me it was here."_

 _"Linc, it's not here."_

 _"Where did it go?!"_

 _"That, I do not know. Try looking in Lori's horrid, horrible, teenager's teenaged room. Just don't let her catch you unless you want to face your doom."_

 _"Thanks, Lucy."_

 _"Anytime, brother. So, would you like to listen to some of my poems written by yours truly?"_

 _"Emo, I'd rather lose my ability to hear and see. hearing poems about cutting yourself is not for me."_

 _"I've never done nor will I ever do that."_

 _"Oooh, we'll see about that."_

 _"Keep talking crazy and I'll put you under a trance."_

 _"Whatever the hell you say, My Chemical Romance."_

 _I walked carefully towards Lori's door_

 _Please, God, I can't take anymore_

 _Just let me get this stupid tiara for the snitch_

 _I'm tired of the weasel of a bitch_

 _Suddenly, I heard some groans_

 _Suddenly, I heard some moans_

 _What was going on?_

 _Something prohibited in most homes_

 _I brushed the lewd thought away_

 _It wasn't something I'd like to say_

 _I just wanted the tiara today_

 _I hope nobody gets in my way_

 _I opened up the door_

 _I saw the naked whore_

 _Goddamnit, I can't take no more_

 _Lori was fingering her pussy hole_

 _hole_

 _hole_

 _hole_

 _hole_

* * *

 ** _Hey guys! I just want you to know that this story is just a little something on the side. I'm still focusing on An Inkling's World. I'll only be updating this story during the times where I'm bored, but can't think of anything for the next AIW chapter. This story WILL NOT take over and distract me from An Inkling's World, rest assured._**

 ** _On a side note, An Inkling's World will be ending soon. I plan to finish the story by the end of summer or perhaps earlier. It depends on my schedule. I'll be uploading the next AIW chapter by this Sunday._**

 ** _Goodnight, guys. The next chapter for this story won't come out quickly. I'm testing the waters with this story. Please give your feedback on the story give some suggestions you'd think would be a good idea for it. Just know that I WILL NOT change the direction of the story nor make it less explicit than it already is. That's all for tonight. If you haven't already, keep an eye out for future chapters of AIW and try to help it break 100k views! Rest easy, mates._**


	2. Chapter 2: Tiara Search Ends

**(Intro plays)**

* * *

 _So there we are, frozen in time_

 _Her face is shocked, so is mine_

 _I_ _can't think because_ _I_ _lost my mind_

 _Lori, knees bent, showing her behind_

 _Quickly, she grabs me and throws me in her room_

 _Is this what they meant about meeting my doom?_

 _She asks, "What the hell were you doing at my door?!"_

 _I_ _ask, "What the hell were_ **_you_ ** doing at your door?"

 _She growls, locks her door, and turns towards me_

 _I_ _say, "Listen, all_ _I_ _want is Lola's goddamn tiara, ya see?"_

 _She says,_ " _I_ _don't have_ _it and_ _I don't know where it could be!"_

 _I groan to myself, cause_ _I_ _peeped on Lori for nothing_

 _Her sharp cat-like eyes were about to hurt something_

 _"Well,_ _I_ _guess_ _I better go."_

 _Lori grabbed me and said, "No."_

 _I whimpered like_ _a lowly mutt_

" _I can't let you go unharmed. No buts."_

 _She put me on_ _a wall and kicked me in the balls_

 _I_ _yelled, "What the fuck?!"_

 _She threw me out and said, "Good luck."_

 _"Damn it, Lori! Seriously,_ _I_ _didn't mean to!"_

 _I limped away as she screamed,_ "I'll _hurt you!_

 _I knocked on Luna's door ho_ _ping for my quest to end_

 _Luna opened up, said, "What's up, bro," and let me in_

 _I was straight to the point and asked, "Where's Lola's tiara?"_

 _"I'm_ _sorry, but_ _I don't_ _have any idea where it is, brotha."_

 _I sighed loudly and threw my hand onto my head._

 _"Of course you don't."_ _I_ _just want to go back to bed._

 _"Wanna hear me jam out,_ _mate?"_

 _I_ _said, "Luna, that'll have to wait."_

 _She asked, "And why so, bro?"_

 _"Lola's using_ _a low blow. She's blackmailing me."_

 _Luna slowly said, "Oh. Now_ _I_ _see."_

 _I started_ _to leave, but Luna stopped me._

 _"Come on, just one song. You_ _won't_ _be sorry."_

 _I said, "Oh, I_ _bet_ _I_ _will. Your music's wack."_

 _"Way harsh, dude! Leave before_ _I_ _attack."_

 _Luna was starting to get as mad as_ _I could make her_

 _I said, "Stop yelling and_ sing. _Otherwise unplug the mic."_

 _"Hurry up and leave, you chipped-tooth wanker!"_

 _"Oh, go munch on some carpet, ya British dyke."_

 _Lisa and Lily's room was is my next guess_

 _Finding that damn tiara here now will be best_

 _I knocked, knocked, knocked on the door_

 _My nuts still felt really, really sore_

 _Lisa opened up, a bland look about her_

 _She asked, "Lincoln, what're you here for? An experiment's being tested and it's something you shouldn't mess with."_

 _"Ok, shut up and listen, cause it's important. I don't have time to spare, not even a moment. Lola's forcing me to find her tiara or else. So tell me where it is!"_

 _"Or else?"_

 _"Do you want me to tell mom and dad about those tests on Lily?"_

 _"Ok, fine. Let's not make any risky decisions so willy nilly."_

 _I asked, "Where is the damn tiara, Lisa? Please, please tell me."_

 _"The last time I saw it, Lana took it. Why? That's beyond me."_

 _I asked, "Are you sure, Lisa? No questions about it?"_

 _"Of course, Lincoln. Absolutely no doubts about it."_

 _I asked, "Are you really sure?!"_

 _"Just leave! Your breath smells like manure."_

 _Now, I wasn't gonna insult this sibling_

 _But this asshole had it coming_

 _Just then, her experiment blew up_

 _"Yikes!"_

 _"Don't you mean, 'Jinkies'?"_

 _"Oh, shut up!"_

 _Lisa tended to her work and I walked off_

 _I reached Lana's room and coughed_

 _Before I could even knock, Lola walked out_

 _Her face barely held a pout_

 _"What are you doing, Lincoln?"_

 _"I'm asking Lana about the tiara. Let me in."_

 _She chuckled and said, "Yeah...about that._

 _I asked, "'About that'?"_

 _She nervously stumbled her words until I asked, "Is it near?!"_

 _"Actually...It's right here."_

 _She pulled out the damned toy_

 _I felt the exact opposite of joy_

 _"Are you telling me it's been here the entire time?!"_

 _She said, "Yeah, it was behind my piggybank of dimes."_

 _I yelled out, "Shit!"_

 _My lips, I bit_

 _"Lola, you're about to get hit!"_

 _She ran out the room like a bitch._

 _Later that night, after din-din_

 _I let out what I was holding in_

 _It was alll over my blanket_

 _God knows I've needed it_

 _After my jerk, I picked my phone_

 _I texted my girl to see if she was home_

 _She picked up and texted me right back_

 _"Yeah, I'm here. So, how's your sack?"_

 _I texted, "It's better and all, but it needs a kiss."_

 _"Um, from who, exactly?"_

 _A swing and a miss._

 _Can't hate a guy trying_

 _I texted, "I was just kidding"_

 _So we kept going back and forth, talking about this and that all night_

 _Talked clean, talked dirty, talked about what's wrong and what's right_

 _We cracked some jokes and shared some laughs here and there, there and here_

 _Talked about our summer plans, demands, and about friends_

 _Too bad our texting died down and had to end_

 _Told her, "Goodnight." and "Sweet dreams."_

 _She said the same, all good it seems_

 _Skip my lustful, horny, late-night dreams_

 _And it all went bad in the morning_

 _I woke and grabbed the cell_

 _Still horny as all hell_

 _It was around 10 again_

 _I called her, but no answer_

 _Called her again. No answer_

 _Called again, No answer_

 _I wondered what was with her_

 _I know not answering isn't like her_

 _Lynn banged on my door about some damn breakfast_

 _"I'll be in minute! This meal I won't miss!_

 _I kept trying to call_

 _Lynn yelled in the hall_

 _"Stop rubbing your balls!"_

 _"Leave me alone, Andy Hall!"_

 _Finally, I got a call_

 _I answered the call_

 _I chuckled, wondering what made her hide_

 _Then I stopped as I heard a voice say, "This is Clyde."_

* * *

 ** _This chapter wasn't all that to me, but I have a feeling the next one will be way better. Stay tuned and favorite and follow the story if you haven't already. If you have any feedback, please tell me. Btw, I only posted this chapter today because of recent good reviews as a reminder that this story thrives on reviews, rightfully good or bad. See ya till next time._**


	3. Chapter 3: Mistrust Begins

**(Intro plays)**

* * *

 _Now I'm running round so fast it's amazing_

 _My head burning fiercely, it's blazing_

 _I'm so damn mad that my vision's hazy_

 _Damnit, Ronnie Anne, you've made me crazy_

 _I got dressed and headed out my room and_

 _Passed Lynn because I was zoomin_

 _Luna's stereos boomin_

 _My thoughts inhuman_

 _Lynn yelled, "Hey man! What the hell are you doing?"_

 _I ate quickly then headed out my place_

 _My uncontrolled anger scars my face_

 _Got my bike and pedaled at a fast pace_

 _My girl cheating on me? What a disgrace_

 _I hurried through my neighborhood_

 _Everyone just stared and stood_

 _I raced down the sidewalk_

 _That was littered with chalk_

 _Millions of thoughts crossed my mind_

 _What other secrets does she hide behind?_

 _Which guys did she let take her from behind?_

 _All these thoughts tortured my mind_

 _All this time I never knew_

 _What exactly would I do_

 _If I found her all up on another man_

 _Nothing's changed, I don't understand_

 _I got tired of thinking_

 _What was this girl drinking?_

 _In my mind her eyes are twinkling_

 _It was a ruse and my heart's sinking_

 _Now back at the house, Lynn started to ask around_

 _She was silenced by some loud sounds_

 _She had enough so she walked right in_

 _Luna turned around_

 _"Oh, what's up, Lynn?"_

 _"Luna, do you know why Lincoln's acting strange?"_

 _Luna said, "No, but that little cunt is deranged."_

 _Lynn asked, "What did he do, sis?"_

 _"He called me a dyke," Luna hissed_

 _"Aren't you though?"_

 _Luna asked, "...So?!"_

 _Lynn said, "Look, Linc ran off real fast."_

 _"I'll bet that it won't be his last."_

 _Lynn asked, "Will you stop the sass?"_

 _Luna ignored Lynn and played_

 _Lynn sighed and just walked away_

 _She walked downstairs and ate her meal_

 _She asked Lori, "What is Lincoln's deal?"_

 _Lori replied, "You mean him running out the door?"_

 _"Yes!"_

 _"Well, say no more. Get ready for the gossip, Lynn. Oh man, where should I begin?"_

 _Then Lori started telling Lynn what was happening_

 _A lot of it was simple, some a little confusing_

 _Lynn asked, "Lori, how do you know this?"_

 _"Keep a secret and I'll tell you, sis."_

 _Lynn told her that she'd never tell_

 _"Well, I've been eavesdropping a little on Lincoln."_

 _Lynn asked, "What the hell?"_

 _"I know. Privacy and all that, but it was too good not to."_

 _Lynn said, "Lori, that doesn't excuse you."_

 _Lori smirked and said, "That's not the worst of it."_

 _"There's more?! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"_

 _"Ok, shit."_

 _Lynn waited for what was next in anticipation_

 _What she heard next made her talk with hesitation_

 _"Are you serious, Lori?!"_

 _"Yep. That's the story."_

 _Lynn was getting a little angry_

 _So after she had ate with her family_

 _She walked outside, hopped on her bike and choked the handles_

 _Her target was clear and she was ready to manhandle_

 _Now back to me_

 _I'm still angry_

 _Going to my baby_

 _Will there be violence? Maybe_

 _I reached her house, dressed in my usual attire_

 _I saw Clyde's bike, which had a hole in the tire_

 _Probably because his guilt is heavy_

 _Oh my god, this shit is insanity_

 _Her front door was slightly open_

 _I decided to let myself in_

 _On the inside, I was weeping_

 _On the outside, I'm just creeping_

 _I broke into her house, what was I thinking?_

 _I stopped as I heard something creaking_

 _My footsteps became louder and louder_

 _Accepting the truth became harder and harder_

 _I got real quiet, as quiet as a mouse_

 _I flung a door open_

 _Ronnie Anne on her bed_

 _Looked my way_

 _Then she asked, "What are you doing in my house?!"_

 _I asked her, "Who have you been doing in your house?!"_

 _She asked, "What're talking about, Linc?"_

 _I asked, "What do you think?"_

 _"Why did you barge into my house uninvited?"_

 _"Ronnie Anne, stop! Don't you even try to hide it."_

 _Confused, she asked, "Exactly what am I hiding?"_

 _I laughed at this chick's time that she's biding_

 _"Well, Ronnie Anne. You can start by telling me how it all began."_

 _She said, "Lincoln, just what are ya saying? Please, just quit playing."_

 _I told her, "You're cheating on me. Unbelievably. You're dating Clyde, something you can no longer hide."_

 _She paused and then burst out laughing_

 _"Come on, Linc. What are you thinking?"_

 _She stood up and kissed me on the cheek._

 _She said, "You're crazy," but that isn't what I seek._

 _I said, "Listen up, baby. And don't ya lie to me. I know Clyde's the one you're really dating."_

 _She asked, "Do you hear what you're saying?"_

 _She laughed and asked, "Why would you think I'm with Clyde?"_

 _I said, "Maybe because his bike's still outside!"_

 _"He didn't say?"_

 _"No, he didn't say!"_

 _She said, "Odd, but ok."_

 _This was taking all day_

 _She told me what Clyde's desire_

 _"He needed me to fix his flat tire"_

 _Oh_

 _._

 _All I could say was "oh"_

 _And so_

 _She asked, "Is there more?"_

 _I said, "Yeah, there's more shit."_

 _"Let me hear it."_

 _"Ok. When I called, why did Clyde pick up your phone?"_

 _She raised an eyebrow and pulled out her phone_

 _She said, "I don't see any calls from today."_

 _No calls?! What?! Really?! No way!_

 _She asked, "Did you even check to see who was calling?"_

 _I told her, "Well, no," as my anger started falling._

 _"And you accuse me of cheating?"_

 _Embarrassment was seeping_

 _"Ronnie Anne, I'm sorry."_

 _She blocked off my apology_

 _"It's alright, Linc. Mistakes happen."_

 _I'm surprised that my face wasn't slapped in_

 _I gave her an affectionate hug_

 _She gave back a similar hug_

 _She pushed me off quick_

 _"Ok, you can stop it."_

 _I said, "I just want you to know that I'm happy you understand."_

 _"It's no biggie. No need to try to make guilty amends."_

 _I started to kiss her and she kissed right back_

 _For a second, then said, "Seriously, enough of that."_

 _I said, "See you later," and started leaving_

 _Then I stopped when I heard beeping_

 _It wasn't her phone_

 _What's going on?_

 _It's not my phone_

 _I left it at home_

 _It got louder and louder_

 _Accepting truth became harder and harder_

 _I looked at my innocent baby_

 _She looked guilty as could be_

 _Our entire relationship, ready for deposit_

 _All because Clyde fell out of the closet_

 _Closet_

 _Closet.._

 _Closet..._

 _Closet..._


	4. Chapter 4: No Longer Friends

_Well, here we all are, standing in her room_

 _All I know is that someone better explain soon_

 _Anger is boiling up inside and it's blinding me_

 _It won't be long until it's out for all to see_

 _Clyde's sprawled out on the damn floor_

 _And no words came from the cheating whore_

 _Clyde stuttered and stammered_

 _He looked fucking hammered_

 _"This whole thing's absurd"_

 _Truest thing I've ever heard_

 _Clyde sighed loudly, he was really ashamed_

 _I can't say the same for that damn dame_

 _He cleared his throat and looked at me_

 _Then said, "I'm so, so, so sorry, buddy."_

 _My ex-girl looked at me real funny_

 _She said, "I'm so, so, so sorry, honey."_

 _I shook my head and rolled my eyes_

 _I was sick of hearing their shitty lies_

 _I walked up to Ronnie Anne and got close to her_

 _Here it comes again_

 _My vision started to blur_

 _She stepped back, stepped back till she hit a wall_

 _She asked, "What now?"_

 _I said, "Well, that's your call."_

 _Ronnie Anne got close and hugged me_

 _She said, "Ok. I'll explain, baby."_

 _I told her, "Get on with it!_ _"_

 _Clyde said, "Wait a minute."_

 _I told him, "Shut the fuck up and let her speak!"_

 _Ronnie Anne said, "It all started just last week."_

 _I asked, "Just last week?!"_

 _She said, "Just last week."_

 _I started to feel oh so weak_

 _Ronnie Anne said, "I was all alone and I wanted to text you, Linc. You never answered me, what was a girl to think? Then Clyde came over to check up on me. He was confident, kind, and very reassuring. He gave me attention and helped solve my little issue. While he was here for me in my time of need, where were you?"_

 _I said, "Listen, bitch. Just because I didn't talk to you for a day doesn't mean you can treat me this way!"_

 _"Well, it wasn't the first time, Lincoln."_

 _I asked, "Ronnie Anne, what were you thinking?!"_

 _Clyde asked, "Can I just interject?"_

 _I said, "Oh, go suck a dick."_

 _Ronnie Anne yelled, "Don't talk to him that way!"_

 _I told her, "Hoe, you've got no goddamn say!"_

 _All throughout this argument, my head ached_

 _Then Clyde said, "I know I'm the one you hate."_

 _I yelled, "Damn right and some friend you are!"_

 _He said, "I'm sorry. I know this whole thing is bizarre."_

 _It wasn't, however, I understood quite clearly_

 _Ronnie Anne, the one I have loved dearly_

 _Threw our whole relationship away sincerely_

 _It really shows how much she cares about me_

 _I asked, "Why would you do this, old friend?"_

 _This entire ordeal will never ever end_

 _"I had to, man. She needed someone and you weren't there."_

 _What a load of crap_

 _Gone for one day, Clyde, so I don't care_

 _He continued, "She was in pain and I healed her, man!"_

 _I asked, "Just what in the hell are you saying?"_

 _He stared at me, regret peppered his face_

 _He showed his remorse, he felt his disgrace_

 _He tried to speak, but I said, "Cease!"_

 _Clyde said, "I just had to get me a piece."_

 _Ronnie Anne blushed and smiled at him_

 _Clyde smiled back right before I punched him_

 _I screamed, "Fuck you, Clyde!"_

 _I cried a little on the inside_

 _Clyde stumbled back for only a second_

 _He winced and I asked, "Want seconds?!"_

 _Ronnie Anne rushed over to Clyde_

 _I wanted to just run away and hide_

 _She said, "Please, Linc, just calm down!"_

 _I walked closer with my damaged frown_

 _Just as I closed in_

 _Ready to begin_

 _The door swung open_

 _And Lynn walked in_

 _She yelled, "You cheated on Lincoln!"_

 _I asked, "What're doing here, Lynn?"_

 _"That bitch's gonna pay for cheating!"_

 _Clyde said, "Lynn, I know what you're thinking."_

 _Lynn asked, "Why are you here?!"_

 _Clyde said, "...Oh dear..."_

 _I told her, "Clyde's dating the bitch."_

 _Clyde said, "Why'd ya have to snitch?!"_

 _Lynn scowled and rushed towards the two_

 _She grabbed Clyde and said, "You..."_

 _In an instant, Clyde was all bloody_

 _Broken and bruised, his nose runny_

 _Lynn grabbed Ronnie Anne and lifted her up_

 _"I dare you to hit me, Lynn."_

 _Lynn said, "Shut the fuck up. I'll kick your ass, but not here. One day, soon. Till then, live in fear."_

 _With that, Lynn dropped her and walked out_

 _All Ronnie Anne could do was sit and pout_

 _I said, "It's over, Ronnie Anne. We're done."_

 _She said, "No shit. See you in school, hun."_

 _She tended to Clyde and I was ready to go_

 _I told Ronnie Anne, "Enjoy him, you filthy hoe."_

 _I exited her house and saw Lynn waiting on me_

 _She hugged me and said, "It'll get better. You'll see."_

 _"Stop hugging me, Lynn. I think you know why."_

 _"Yeah. That thing with you and Luan, which made you cry."_

 _I said, "Enough. Let's go back home, Lynn."_

 _She asked, "Is there anything else before we begin?"_

 _I told her, "Nah, that's all, with no plans for the weekend."_

 _"Well, maybe you could hang with me and our sisters."_

 _I sighed and my anger started to blister_

 _She said, "Oh, smile already, mister."_

 _I said, "My first time was when I kissed her."_

 _Lynn asked, "You mean Ronnie Anne was your first?"_

 _I said, "My first love anyways,"_

 _When my waterworks began to burst_

 _"Goddamn, Lincoln. Stop all that crying. Be a man."_

 _I said, "Heartbreak wasn't in the master plan!"_

 _Lynn said, "I know she was your first love, but stop crying! It's ok. There'll always be the next."_

 _I yelled, "If you were me, how would you stop crying, knowing damn well she's the first you've had..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"What?"_

 _All she could ask was, "What?"_

 _She's read through the rhymes_

 _And now I'm out of time_

 _She asked, "What did you do with her?"_

 _I said, "Nothing!"_

 _She asked, "What did you do with her? It had to be something!"_

 _I've immensely fucked up_

 _Immensely fucked up_

 _She grabbed my collar_

 _And loudly hollered_

 _"Lincoln, you had better tell me now!"_

 _I said, "I don't know how."_

 _She said, "Just say it. The damage's done."_

 _I could tell for no one this was fun_

 _I inhaled_

 _I exhaled_

 _Inhaled_

 _Oh hell_

 _Sweat dripped from my head_

 _Oh lord, I'd rather be dead_

 _Than to tell my sister, Lynn, the full truth_

 _She'd surely swing a bat at me like Babe Ruth_

 _Lynn said, "Tell me now. Just do it."_

 _Man oh man, was I in deep shit_

 _"Tell me, tell me!"_

 _"I can't tell you."_

 _"You will tell me!"_

 _"I won't tell you."_

 _She balled her fists, incredibly enraged_

 _This animal should be locked in a cage_

 _She yelled, "Tell me exactly what happened next!"_

 _I turned away and said, "We. Haaaad..."_

 _._

 _Seeeeexxxxx_

* * *

 **A little heads-up: Any mentions of sex between the main cast won't be how you think it is. If I make any chapters about adults fucking, I'm gonna describe it and you will see it.**


End file.
